When a Stranger Calls
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Seseorang menelpon Hinamori dalam siaran radionya. Kemudian orang itu menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang pahit dan kelam. Ternyata, kisah itu bukanlah sekedar kisah biasa. Kisah itu juga mengungkapkan kenyataan yang selama ini terpendam.


**When a Stranger Calls (Lelaki Dari Masa Lalu)**

Sebuah cerita fiksi Bleach

**Oleh: **m0.0by®

**Anime/Manga: **Bleach oleh Tite Kubo

**Karakter Utama: **Hinamori Momo

**Karakter Utama Kedua: **Ikari Akeboshi

**Rating: **K+ (Kids plus, 10 tahun ke atas)

**Genres: **Tragedy, Family, Romance, dan Drama

**Tipe: **Cerita Pendek

**Dibuat: **10 April 2011

**Selesai: **15 April 2011

**Dipublikasikan: **16 April 2011**  
><strong>

Copyright © 2011

All rights reserved. Copying and plagiarizing are strictly prohibited.

**Sinopsis Lengkap: **Hinamori adalah seorang penyiar radio. Dalam setiap siarannya, setiap orang menelpon untuk mengirim pesan kepada orang terdekat, _request _lagu, atau berbagi cerita. Suatu malam, seseorang menelpon dan menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang pahit dan kelam. Dan kisah itu bukanlah sekedar kisah hidup biasa. Kisah itu mengungkapkan kenyataan luar biasa yang selama ini terpendam.

**Informasi Lanjut: **Hinamori Momo adalah milik sah Tite Kubo selaku pembuat Bleach. Tapi plot cerita ini dan Ikari Akeboshi adalah milik si pengarang. Cerita ini di _rating _**K+ **karena mengandung **sedikit kekerasan **dan **konsep yang agak berat**. Cerita ini **murni buatan penggemar** dan **tidak mewakilkan apapun** dalam Bleach. Kesamaan dan kemiripan hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Cerita ini mengandung unsur _out of character_ dan _alternate universe_. _No pairings available_.

**Dari m0.0by: **_Bonjour_! _Bonjour_! _Another day_, _another _fic! Bandel nih gue, padahal sebentar lagi gue mau menghadapi ujian (bukan UN, tapinya karena gue masih kelas 10) masiiih aja ngotot bikin cerita. Hmm, mungkin cerita gue yang satu ini rada-rada panjang gimana gitu. Karena gue gatel mau menuliskan _semuanya_. Ini adalah terjemahan dari fic gue yang berbahasa Inggris terdahulu, judulnya **The Reunion**. Ada yang inget? Pasti nggak. Ya iyalah, orang udah dihapus sejak lama ._.

_Okay_,_ okay_. _I don't wanna waste your time any longer_, _so let's just start the story_, _shall we_? _Turn on the TV _(?)!

* * *

><p>Malam yang pekat disertai dengan guyuran hujan sedang melanda kota Karakura. Kebanyakan orang akan berbondong-bondong pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau mungkin mencari tempat untuk berteduh, tapi untuk Momo Hinamori, suasana seperti inilah yang paling pas untuk menemaninya bersiaran. Bersiaran radio, lebih tepatnya. Hinamori bersiaran setiap hari Sabtu mulai pukul sembilan malam hingga dua belas tengah malam.<p>

Awalnya Hinamori merasa keberatan dengan pekerjaan ini, karena ia ingin menikmati malam akhir pekannya dengan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan daripada bersiaran radio, akan tetapi lama kelamaan ia justru malah menyukainya. Kini, di saat orang-orang sedang bersenang-senang melepas stres akibat pekerjaan yang menumpuk selama hari kerja, Hinamori terduduk di atas kursi malas, di dalam sebuah kantor stasiun radio terkemuka di Jepang. Binks Radio—itulah namanya. Siaran Hinamori disiarkan di beberapa kota-kota besar di Jepang, salah satunya Karakura. Dan di sanalah Hinamori tinggal.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh menit. Hanya ada sejumlah orang saja yang masih berada di gedung Binks Radio. Karena setelah Hinamori bersiaran, hanya akan diputar lagu-lagu hingga jam tiga dini hari, setelah itu akan _off air _sampai jam enam pagi.

"Itulah tadi sebuah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh Katy Perry, _Fireworks_," kata Hinamori, mulai menyiarkan suaranya lagi setelah lagu yang diputarnya berakhir. "Sepertinya lagu itu terdengar kontras sekali dengan keadaan sekarang, karena hujan masih berguyuran. Baiklah, kembali lagi dalam segmen _shout out_—ada yang mau kirim-kirim pesan ke orang terdekat, _request _lagu, atau mungkin mau berbagi cerita? Semuanya bisa, tinggal telepon saja!"

Hinamori melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Sebentar lagi waktunya habis. "Tapi, karena keterbatasan waktu, telepon yang masuk akan resmi menjadi telepon terakhir untuk hari ini," tak lama setelah seluruh kalimat itu disiarkan, ada telepon yang masuk. Hinamori langsung menjawabnya. "Hallo? Siapakah nama penelpon beruntung yang menjadi penelpon terakhir untuk hari ini?"

Si penelpon tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ikari… Ikari Akeboshi." Suaranya terdengar berat dan menderita, sarat dengan kepiluan.

"…Baiklah, Ikari. Dimana tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Hinamori ramah. Ia cukup tertegun mendengar suara Ikari yang tidak ada bahagia-bahagianya sama sekali. Sangat berkebalikan dengan suaranya yang selalu terdengar ramah dan hangat.

"Aku tinggal di Fujiyoshi, kota itu tidak jauh dari Karakura." Kata Ikari datar.

Hinamori membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Fujiyoshi ya? Aku pernah dengar tentang kota itu," katanya. Kemudian ia menunggu respon dari Ikari, tetapi lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apapun. "Jadi, kau mau kirim salam untuk seseorang yang spesial? Atau mungkin kau mau berbagi pengalamanmu?"

Ikari menghela nafas panjang—seperti ada berjuta-juta ton beban yang harus disangganya. "Aku ingin menceritakan sebuah kisah tragis dan menyedihkan, dan sepertinya akan memakan banyak waktu. Boleh?"

Sebenarnya Hinamori agak segan, mengingat bahwa itu berarti jam siarannya akan lebih lama dari biasanya, tetapi dengan mendengar suara Ikari yang seperti itu, ia jadi tidak tega. "Boleh, boleh! Silahkan, kau bebas menceritakan apa saja yang kau mau."

"Terima kasih…" ujar Ikari pelan, namun masih dapat didengar. Belum sempat Hinamori membalasnya, ia sudah memulai cerita panjangnya. "Cerita ini dimulai ketika umurku delapan tahun. Orangtuaku hilang entah kemana dan aku tidak punya siapapun untuk dijadikan pegangan. Aku tidak punya saudara, teman, tetangga, siapapun. Akhirnya aku terpaksa hidup sendiri."

Belum sempat Ikari melanjutkan, Hinamori sudah menyela lebih dulu. "Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu orangtuamu _hilang_?" sergahnya keheranan.

"…Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku sudah sendirian di dalam rumahku yang berupa gubuk—hampir ambruk pula," Ikari berkata setelah terdiam sebentar. "Aku mencari sosok kedua orangtuaku, tetapi mereka tidak ada di rumah. Kukira mereka sedang keluar, meskipun mereka tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkanku sendirian."

Entah kenapa, Ikari terdiam lagi. Sepertinya ia menunggu Hinamori untuk bertanya.

"Lalu? Ternyata?" tanya Hinamori.

"Tentu saja mereka tidak kembali. Tidak hari itu, tidak keesokan harinya, tidak keesokan harinya lagi, tidak kapanpun. Aku menangis; kelaparan, kebingungan. Maksudku, umurku baru delapan tahun… apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri?" ujar Ikari panjang lebar. "Aku betul-betul tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada orangtuaku, aku bahkan belum bertemu mereka lagi hingga sekarang. Apa mereka masih hidup? Atau sudah matikah? Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak ingin tahu. Mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa alasan, jadi untuk apa aku peduli pada mereka?"

Perasaan Hinamori mulai bercampur aduk. Malang sekali nasib Ikari Akeboshi ini. Dari kecil saja sudah ditinggal orangtuanya dan berusaha mempertahankan hidupnya sendiri. Lantas, bagaimana caranya dia bisa hidup sampai sekarang? Kalau dari suaranya, bisa dipastikan umur Ikari sudah mencapai dua puluh tahunan.

"Aku tidak membuang-buang waktuku—segera setelah aku sadar bahwa orangtuaku tidak akan kembali, aku segera mencari nafkah dan bantuan sebisaku… dan percaya atau tidak, aku cukup berhasil menghidupi diriku sendiri selama berbulan-bulan. Kurasa itu karena keberuntungan yang diberikan Tuhan padaku."

"Lalu, pada suatu hari, keberuntunganku itu lenyap begitu saja. Aku benar-benar kesulitan mendapat makanan sehingga aku tidak punya cukup energi untuk bertahan. Akhirnya aku pingsan di tengah jalan, dan ketika aku bangun, aku sudah berada di suatu tempat yang jauh berbeda dari jalan raya…"

Hinamori menghembuskan nafasnya yang sempat tertahan akibat mendengar cerita Ikari. "Biar kutebak, kau berada di sebuah gedung yang diasingkan, dimana orang-orang dewasa jahat yang bergantung pada uang yang dikumpulkan oleh anak-anak kecil setiap harinya berkumpul? Di situkah kau berada?"

Ikari tertawa sinis. "_Well_, kau _hampir _benar. Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah aku berada di sebuah tempat penampungan anak-anak dan remaja terlantar. Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa yang membawaku, kenapa aku dibawa kesana, kapan dan bagaimana aku dibawa. Yang aku tahu hanyalah aku sudah terdampar dan kemudian _terjebak _di tempat itu."

"_Wait_… kalau didengar dari nada bicaramu, kau benci tempat penampungan itu. Bukankah di sana lebih baik daripada di jalanan?" tanya Hinamori sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Ikari tertawa sinis lagi, kali ini bahkan terkesan mengejek. "Lebih baik? Awalnya kukira memang begitu. Aku girang bukan main mendapati bahwa aku telah bersama orang-orang yang senasib, kupikir kami semua akan saling membantu dan memiliki hubungan erat, ternyata…" ia mengambil nafas panjang dan kemudian menahannya, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan kata selanjutnya.

"Tunggu, Ikari. Kau tidak perlu melanjutkan jika kau tidak sanggup, sungguh. Aku tidak akan memaksa." Sergah Hinamori cepat-cepat sebelum keadaan Ikari semakin memburuk akibat cerita tentang dirinya sendiri.

"_Aku salah besar_. Para pengurus penampungan itu memang baik sekali—aku sampai menganggap mereka semua sebagai malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan khusus untukku, tapi yang membuatku tidak tahan adalah perlakuan para remaja-remaja terlantar. Umur mereka kira-kira tiga belas tahunan, dan mereka selalu saja menyiksaku." Tutur Ikari lirih.

Hinamori kembali mengubah posisi duduknya. "Apa mereka punya alasan untuk itu? Dan seperti apa pula penyiksaan yang mereka lakukan terhadapmu?" tanyanya. Kemudian Ikari tidak menjawab, hanya suara nafasnya saja yang terdengar. "Astaga, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf jika pertanyaanku barusan menyinggungmu! Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya!"

"Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan masalah. Jangan panik begitu," kata Ikari tenang namun tegas. "Aku bertanya pada mereka berulang-ulang kali sampai mereka bosan, dan jawaban mereka selalu sama: mereka menyiksaku semata-mata untuk kesenangan belaka. Tapi aku tahu mereka bohong. Sebenarnya mereka menyiksaku karena mereka kesal pada jalan hidup mereka yang menyedihkan, jadi mereka menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan amarah mereka."

"Yang menjadi target mereka adalah anak-anak yang umurnya beberapa tahun di bawah mereka, baik yang bergabung di penampungan bersamaan dengan mereka ataupun yang tidak seperti aku. Sedangkan jika ada anak seumuran mereka yang bergabung di penampungan setelah mereka, maka anak itu pasti akan diajak bergabung di kelompok mereka. Kalaupun anak itu menolak, ia tidak akan dijadikan sasaran. Semua korban kekesalan mereka tidak ada yang berani untuk mengadukan perbuatan mereka ke pengurus penampungan—mereka semua takut jika nanti siksaan yang diberikan pada mereka akan semakin parah."

Hinamori bergumam pelan beberapa kali. "_Kau_kah anak pertama yang berani mengadukan perbuatan mereka?"

Ikari mendengus. "Sayangnya, aku punya rencana lain. Ingin juga sih melihat mereka mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal, tapi daripada itu, aku lebih suka kabur. Dengan luka-luka yang banyak dan menyakitkan, aku melarikan diriku sendiri dari tempat terkutuk itu hingga mungkin tak ada seorangpun di sana yang tahu kalau aku masih hidup. Siapa yang tahan disiksa terus setiap saat? Lebih baik aku menjalani hidupku saja seperti biasa, walau keras."

"Kau benar. Menurutku, kau telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat; aku juga pasti akan kabur kalau jadi kau," kata Hinamori. Ikari terkekeh mendengarnya. "Lalu? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Ceritamu sangat menarik, aku tak sabar menanti akhirnya. Jangan katakan kalau yang tadi itu akhirnya."

Ikari terdiam, lagi. Berbeda dengan kediamannya yang sebelum-sebelumnya, kali ini dia terdiam_ lama_ sekali. Sampai-sampai Hinamori harus menegurnya lagi.

"Se… selanjutnya?" tanya Ikari sesaat setelah ditegur oleh Hinamori. "Kalau boleh jujur, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah bagian _terburuk _dalam hidupku. Apa kau masih mau mendengarnya?"

Di satu sisi, Hinamori merasa tidak enak pada Ikari. Masa sih ia memaksa Ikari untuk menceritakan bagian terburuk hidupnya? Dalam siaran radio pula? Bukankah itu tidak manusiawi? Tapi di sisi lain, ada perasaan ingin tahu yang sungguh luar biasa meledak-ledak dalam dirinya. Apa boleh buat? Sisi lain itulah yang memenangkan Hinamori.

"Tentu saja aku mau mendengarnya, kan aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tak sabar menanti akhir ceritamu," kata Hinamori dengan seulas senyum, semakin memperkuat kesan hangat dan ramah yang tergambar dalam suaranya. "Aku juga sudah bilang kalau kau bebas menceritakan apa saja, jadi ceritalah sampai akhir. Aku akan mendengarnya baik-baik."

Lagi-lagi Ikari terdiam, namun kali ini tidak lama. Hanya sekitar tiga detik saja. "…_Fine_," ujarnya setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Aku berhasil melarikan diri dari tempat penampungan, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Bukan berarti ada yang menangkapku kemudian menyeretku kesana lagi, tetapi karena luka-luka di sekujur tubuhku. Luka-luka itu melemahkanku sehingga aku tidak bisa mencari makan secara optimal—akhirnya aku kekurangan makanan dan pingsan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Aku sudah berusaha setengah mati supaya tidak pingsan lagi, karena aku jelas _tidak mau _berada di penampungan lagi… atau tempat-tempat buruk lainnya. Tapi apa dayaku? Kesadaranku kembali hilang di luar kuasaku. Ketika kesadaranku kembali lagi, rasanya aku tidak mau membuka kedua mataku selama-lamanya. Biar saja siapapun yang menemukanku menyangka bahwa aku sudah mati. Tapi di saat aku mendengar suara khawatir seorang gadis, mataku terbuka begitu saja dengan sendirinya."

Ikari kembali menggunakan sepersekian waktu untuk menghela nafas. "Aku hampir tidak percaya akan apa yang kulihat. Aku telah berada di dalam sebuah rumah mewah bak istana, dengan seorang gadis manis yang setia merawatku dan selalu mengkhawatirkanku," tuturnya. "Dia berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukaku, dan dia berhasil. Dia sangat amat baik terhadapku, begitu juga dengan kedua orangtuanya dan para pelayannya. Mereka semua baik, dan kali ini kebaikan mereka tulus."

"Kesialanku selama ini akhirnya berakhir juga. Akhirnya aku tinggal di rumah itu bersama dengan si gadis dan keluarganya. Orangtuanya mengangkatku sebagai anak mereka karena si gadis sangat menginginkan saudara laki-laki dan kebetulan aku seumuran dengannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi tentu saja aku menerimanya. Kehidupanku berangsur-angsur membaik setelah itu—karena keluarga si gadis kaya raya, aku tidak perlu lagi mencari makan setiap harinya, semua makanan-makanan yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya bisa kumakan."

"Selain itu, aku juga disekolahkan dan bisa menikmati berbagai macam fasilitas yang harganya mahal. Aku merasa seperti sedang bermimpi; seorang anak kecil yang ditelantarkan orangtuanya dan harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri sekarang tinggal di sebuah istana dengan semua sarana yang diperlukan. Apa ini sungguh terjadi? Untungnya, _iya_. Tidak ada lagi penderitaan, tidak ada lagi kelaparan, tidak ada lagi kesusahan, semuanya telah berakhir. Semuanya terasa begitu indah bagiku, hingga suatu hari… sesuatu yang mengubah segalanya terjadi."

Hinamori mempertajam pendengarannya. Semakin lama cerita ini semakin menghanyutkannya. "Apa? Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit mendesak.

Ikari kembali menghela nafas, kali ini paling panjang dan paling berat. "Aku… jatuh… _cinta_," ujarnya lirih. Hinamori merasakan perasaan aneh menyerang batinnya. Ia menyukai cinta—_sangat _menyukainya, malah. Bagaimana bisa cinta yang suci dan manis itu mengubah hidup Ikari yang sudah sempurna? "Aku jatuh cinta pada si gadis setelah bertahun-tahun aku hidup bersamanya sebagai saudara laki-laki angkatnya. Semula, rasa cinta itu menyenangkan, membuatku melayang, membuatku menyadari betapa indahnya hidup ini bila sedang merasakan cinta, tapi ketika aku mengetahui dua hal… rasa cinta itu berubah menjadi neraka."

Dada Hinamori terasa sedikit sesak, mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang menganggap cinta itu seperti neraka.

"Hal yang pertama adalah, kedua orangtua si gadis sudah menganggapku sebagai anak kandung mereka sendiri meskipun sebenarnya _bukan_, jadi mereka seratus persen menentang adanya 'hubungan' di antara aku dan si gadis. Karena 'hubungan' antara kakak beradik jelas-jelas terlarang, kan? Dan yang kedua, tepat di saat aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada si gadis, ia menceritakan padaku tentang lelaki yang disukainya. Sakit, sakit, dan sakit—hanya itu yang kurasakan."

"Tak lama setelah ia menceritakan padaku tentang lelaki yang disukainya, ia memberitahuku bahwa si lelaki menyukainya juga. Habislah aku. Singkatnya, mereka berpacaran dan tak jarang bermesraan di rumah. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun yang berarti. Sempat terpikirkan olehku untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka, tapi aku tak boleh egois. Si gadis dan keluarganya telah menyelamatkan hidupku dari kehancuran, aku mungkin sudah mati jika mereka tidak memungutku. Selama bertahun-tahun mereka telah merawatku, memberikan apa saja yang kuinginkan, membuatku merasakan indahnya kasih sayang keluarga… mana mungkin aku mengecewakan mereka?"

"Tapi, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, rasa cintaku pada si gadis kian membesar, dan semakin parah pula sakit di hatiku setiap kali kulihat dia dan pacarnya. Rasa sakit ini bahkan jauh lebih parah dari sakit di seluruh tubuhku ketika aku disiksa dulu. Lebih baik aku berjalan dengan kaki diseret, dengan luka yang membanjiri semua tubuhku, di tengah jalan raya bebas dimana mobil bisa menabrakku kapan saja daripada melihat si gadis bermesraan. Sungguh, aku tidak bohong. Aku juga tidak ingin dia tahu yang sebenarnya, karena aku tidak mau dia menjaga jarak dariku."

"Lama kelamaan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, terlebih ketika aku tahu bahwa hubungan si gadis dan pacarnya akan diresmikan dalam ikatan pertunangan. Harapanku untuk mendapatkan cinta si gadis semakin menipis, bahkan sudah hilang. Aku dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang sangat sulit—mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri tetapi menjalani kehidupan yang layak dan merasakan indahnya keluarga, atau memperjuangkan cinta tetapi harus kehilangan segala-galanya. Aku tidak bisa memilih, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan tengahnya yaitu… _lari_. _Lagi_."

Sudah begitu banyak yang Ikari katakan sehingga dia harus mengatur nafasnya dan terdiam lagi untuk mengumpulkan energi.

"Mungkin aku memang seorang pengecut karena lari begitu saja dari masalah, tapi kalau kalian berada di dalam posisiku, memangnya kalian bisa memilih?" desis Ikari gusar, entah kenapa. "Kalaupun bisa, pasti tidak akan semudah itu kan? Aku bukan tipe orang yang berbelit-belit, jadi aku memilih kabur saja dari semuanya—dengan begitu, aku menganggap bahwa aku sudah menyelesaikan masalahku. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah aku kabur tepat di saat hari pertunangan si gadis dengan membawa banyak uang sebagai persediaan. Aku kembali menjalani hidupku sendiri, tanpa sedikitpun menghubungi si gadis dan keluarganya. Keluarga_ku_."

"Aku bahkan berusaha sebisa mungkin supaya mereka tidak bisa menemukanku sama sekali dan aku berhasil, aku putus hubungan total dengan si gadis dan keluarganya selama tiga tahun hingga sekarang. Dan bahkan mungkin untuk selama-lamanya. Entahlah, sepertinya aku bakal hidup sendirian sampai ajal menjemputku, yah setidaknya aku sudah pernah merasakan nikmatnya hidup walaupun pada akhirnya aku tetap menderita juga," lanjut Ikari panjang lebar. "Kurasa inilah akhir dari ceritaku. Terima kasih sekali sudah mau mendengarkan."

Untuk sesaat, Hinamori tidak sanggup berbicara sepatah katapun karena sudah terlarut begitu dalam kedalam kisah hidup seorang Ikari Akeboshi. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah jam dinding—Ikari bercerita selama kurang lebih setengah jam. Bagus, ia jadi pulang semakin larut sekarang. Tetapi meskipun begitu, Hinamori tidak ingin mengakhiri siarannya dulu, ia ingin berbicara sedikit lagi dengan Ikari.

_Well_, _actually_, ia ingin berbicara panjang lebar dengan Ikari. Pulang subuh pun akan dilakoninya kalau memang perlu.

"Wah, ceritamu sungguh luar biasa, aku bahkan tidak sanggup berkata-kata dibuatnya," ujar Hinamori sambil bertepuk tangan pelan. "Kau sudah ngantuk? Aku ingin bertanya banyak padamu soal ceritamu ini. Harus kuakui inilah kisah hidup paling mengagumkan yang pernah kudengar."

"Belum, aku selalu begadang," balas Ikari datar. "Begitukah? Kisah hidupku mengagumkan menurutmu? Hahaha, _you must be joking_. Aku si pemilik kehidupan itu saja lebih memilih tidak pernah dilahirkan sama sekali daripada harus menjalani hidup seperti ini…"

Hinamori berdeham, membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Baiklah Ikari, sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik. Adakah yang ingin kau sampaikan pada si gadis? Yah mungkin saja dia sekarang sedang mendengarmu." Ikari terdiam. "Menurutku, sebaiknya kau katakan saja padanya bahwa kau baik-baik saja dan dia tidak usah mencemaskanmu lagi—kalau memang dia cemas terhadapmu." Hinamori melanjutkan.

Ikari menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Ada. Banyak. Banyak sekali. Ini akan menyita waktumu, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, katakanlah semua yang kau tak bisa katakan padanya selama ini. Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku jamin." Kata Hinamori tegas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Ikari. "Hei, kau, aku tahu kau mendengarku. Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu hal itu, yang jelas aku tahu. Sejak awal kau mendengarku, dan kini kau tahu semuanya. Kau tahu dimana aku tinggal sekarang, apa setelah ini kau akan mengejarku? Oh, sepertinya aku terlalu berharap. Kau juga tahu masa laluku yang sebenarnya, alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu, dan yang paling penting, perasaanku yang sesungguhnya terhadapmu. Maaf aku tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya langsung padamu, aku memang seorang pengecut."

"Semua tentang dirimu sudah hampir hilang sampai sebulan yang lalu. Di suatu malam yang sepi, kau datang lagi. Bukan dalam bentuk 'menghampiri'ku, tapi dalam bentuk lain, dan semenjak itulah kenangan-kenanganku terhadapmu mulai bermunculan kembali. Walau begitu, aku tidak pernah tahu kabarmu. Yang aku tahu hanyalah pekerjaanmu, selain itu tidak ada lagi. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau pernah terserang penyakit tertentu? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu yang notabene adalah mantan keluargaku? Apa mereka pernah menanyakanku? Bagaimana pula kabar tunanganmu? Ah, rasanya satu juta pertanyaan pun tidak cukup."

"Ada banyak, _banyak _sekali yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, tapi karena sekarang sudah larut, jadi aku hanya akan menyampaikan yang penting-penting saja. Yang pertama, aku minta maaf. Karena? Tentu saja karena telah meninggalkanmu begitu saja dan tidak membiarkanmu menemukanku. Mungkin kau kaget, panik, bingung karenanya, dan karena itulah aku sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf padamu. Yang kedua, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku, mengizinkanku merasakan indahnya keluarga, juga membuatku jatuh cinta. Dan yang terakhir… aku mencintaimu. Sangat amat mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai saudara, melainkan sebagai seorang wanita."

"Aku ingin tahu, apakah kau pernah menyukaiku? Sekali saja, sebentar saja? Kalau tidak, pernahkah kau _mencoba_nya? Lalu, apakah tunanganmu membahagiakanmu? Kalau tidak, apakah kau akan beralih padaku? Seperti apa rupa wajahmu sekarang? Maukah kau bertemu denganku? _Should I forget you and move on_? _Or shouldn't I_? Apakah aku akan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini? Baiklah, baiklah, aku sudah mulai gila. Bertanya pada orang yang bahkan sudah lupa akan cara bicaraku dan suaraku. Hei gadis! Ya, kau yang berada nun jauh di sana! _Kau mendengarku_. Aku _TAHU _kau mendengarku, dan aku_ YAKIN_ jika aku tidak salah!"

Diam. Hening. Tidak ada seorangpun yang angkat bicara.

"…Sudah?" tanya Hinamori, memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Sudah." Balas Ikari singkat.

Kali ini Hinamori yang menghela nafas. "Ikari, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kalau kau berhasil bertemu dengan si gadis, apa yang akan kau lakukan dan katakan terhadapnya? Apakah kau akan membunuhnya dan mengatainya wanita jalang karena tidak membalas cintamu?"

Ikari terkekeh, terkesan mengejek. "_No_," celetuknya. "Aku akan memeluknya erat-erat, melepaskan semua kerinduanku terhadapnya selama tiga tahun terakhir, dan tidak berhenti mengatakan maaf, terima kasih, dan aku mencintaimu sampai ia bosan mendengarnya. Ya, itulah yang akan kulakukan."

"Satu lagi. Kalau kau bisa memundurkan waktu, apa yang ingin kau ubah dari hidupmu?" tanya Hinamori.

"Mudah saja, aku akan mencegah orangtuaku pergi meninggalkanku, kemudian aku akan mencari makan dengan cara yang lebih baik, setelah itu aku… tunggu." Ujar Ikari. Lalu ia terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Oh, aku punya gagasan yang jauh lebih baik. Hanya satu yang akan aku ubah—perasaan cintaku pada si gadis. Semuanya sama, akan tetapi aku tidak mencintai si gadis."

"Baiklah Ikari, terima kasih sekali atas partisipasinya di dalam _shout out _kali ini, _may God will always give you the best_." Kata Hinamori setelah terdiam sejenak.

Lagi-lagi Ikari terdiam. "Ya, sama-sama…" ujarnya sebelum menutup sambungan telepon.

Setelah itu, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinamori untuk mengakhiri jam kerjanya malam itu. Memang ia terpaksa pulang lebih larut, namun itu sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah baginya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk, berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada suatu hal… suatu hal yang _terselubung_. Yang mungkin tidak ada yang menyadarinya sama sekali.

Suatu hal yang disebut kenyataan.

* * *

><p>Hinamori menutup pintu apartemennya pelan. Ia merasa lelah sekali sehabis bekerja. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Gelap, namun rapi. Hingga detik ini pun, pikirannya masih tidak bisa lepas dari hal <em>itu<em>. Dalam sekejap, ia menyalakan lampu. Sebuah helaan nafas yang lelah dan berat dapat terdengar darinya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah sofa sebelum meletakkan tas tenteng hitam bermerk Jimmy Choo-nya di sana. Tak lama kemudian, ia terduduk di atas sofa.

Ia mulai merenung. Dalam kesunyian yang sempurna. Ia lelah, ingin beristirahat, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak mengantuk. Bunyi tik tok yang berasal dari jam dalam apartemennya adalah satu-satunya suara yang menemaninya. Jarum panjang pada jam itu menunjuk ke angka lima belas, sedangkan jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka satu lebih sedikit. Dini hari. Seingat Hinamori, inilah dini hari yang paling berkesan untuknya.

Ia kagum, sekaligus heran pada dirinya sendiri. Semula ia mengira kalau ia akan menangis tersedu-sedu, bahkan tidak sanggup mengakhiri siaran radionya dengan cara yang benar akibat masalah emosional. Tapi nyatanya, hal itu sama sekali tidak terjadi. Malah, ia tidak merasakan adanya getaran-getaran yang muncul pada dirinya yang membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Mungkin tanpa disadari, lelaki _itu _sudah membuatnya jauh lebih kuat. Ia merasa geli sendiri sewaktu mengingat bagaimana dirinya menangis, meraung-raung, berteriak-teriak seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa dikala ia tahu bahwa lelaki _itu _menghilang bagai ditelan asap.

Tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Sungguh memalukan.

Dia tidak akan menangis, hanya saja dadanya terasa sesak sedikit. Tidak mungkin ia akan merasa biasa-biasa saja sepenuhnya setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Hanya orang gila yang seperti itu. Dan Hinamori jelas tidak gila. Lelaki itulah yang gila karena tiba-tiba saja menyerang Hinamori dengan seluruh perkataannya. Kalau kata-kata itu berbentuk senjata, Hinamori pasti sudah mati sejak awal lelaki itu bicara.

Kini saatnya Hinamori yang bicara. Sayang sekali lelaki itu tak bisa mendengarnya.

"…_Liar_," rutuk Hinamori. Suaranya yang biasanya ramah kini terdengar ketus—menggema ke seantero apartemen. "_You're a total liar_. Kau bohong soal masa lalumu. Kau pembohong, pem-bo-hong." Ujarnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Lelaki itu mengatakan pada Hinamori kalau dia terpisah dari orangtuanya kemudian mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya jadi penuh luka dan akhirnya pingsan. Itu memang cukup buruk, tapi… tidak seburuk yang sebenarnya, kan?

"Bodoh, kau juga bodoh. Kenapa kau lari? Andai saja kau ungkapkan perasaanmu padaku sejak awal… masih ada kemungkinan untuk kita bisa bersatu, tahu?" celetuk Hinamori seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, padahal dia hanya bicara dengan dirinya sendiri. "Mana aku tahu kalau kau menyukaiku? Aku tidak akan setega itu kalau aku tahu! Kau tahu tidak? Sekarang aku sangat kecewa padamu. Seorang lelaki harusnya memperjuangkan apa yang diinginkannya, bukannya malah kabur menjauhi semuanya begitu saja!"

Kini getaran-getaran itu mulai bermunculan. Getaran apa? Tentu saja getaran pembuat air mata. "Kau tahu? Mungkin kedengarannya aku baik-baik saja, tapi sebetulnya jantungku serasa copot dari tempatnya ketika aku mendengar suaramu yang lirih itu," Hinamori berkata, setengah terisak. "Dalam sekejap seluruh tubuhku terasa dingin, darahku terasa mendidih, tulang-tulangku terasa kaku, dan semua bulu kudukku berdiri. Semua itu terjadi karena kau—ya, hanya karena kau seorang."

Akhirnya roboh juga pertahanan Hinamori selama ini. Air matanya jatuh mengalir dengan deras membasahi kedua belah pipinya. Ia menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Ia hancur lebur. Sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. "Tahukah kau betapa terpukulnya aku ketika mendapatimu menghilang? Bahkan hidupku terasa tawar walau sudah bertunangan… itu karena tidak ada kau!"

Jeritannya menggema ke seluruh apartemennya yang kosong. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua pagi dini hari. Lalu ia kembali menangis, mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya yang terpendam—tepatnya, terpaksa dipendam. Dadanya terasa sesak bukan main, rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernafas dan untuk bicara lagi. Lama, _lama _sekali Hinamori menangis. Menangisi apa yang terjadi padanya.

Kemudian sampai juga Hinamori pada batasnya. Ia lelah menangis terus, kedua matanya sudah terlalu bengkak, merah, dan basah untuk menangis lebih lama lagi. Perlahan ia rebahkan dirinya sendiri di atas sofa yang sedang didudukinya, siap untuk tidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya sama sekali. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah lantai apartemennya yang dingin… sedingin suara lelaki itu.

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku… maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menderita," rintih Hinamori pelan, menyerupai bisikan. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku _Ikari Ake_—bukan, _Hitsugaya Toushirou_…"

Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Hinamori sebelum tertidur. Tetapi sebelum kesadarannya diambil, otaknya terus berputar-putar menyusun jawaban atas semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hitsugaya padanya.

Jawaban-jawaban yang tidak akan pernah bisa dikatakan, dan didengar.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di suatu tempat nun jauh di sana, seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan bermata <em>emerald <em>sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di belakang kepalanya. Sial, sudah jam berapa sekarang? Jam dua kurang lima belas menit, dan dia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Mungkin, hanya mungkin, dia tidak akan tidur malam itu.

"Hinamori… aku selalu tahu kalau kita akan bertemu lagi entah bagaimana caranya…" katanya pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Akhir Cerita: <strong>Fiuh! Akhirnya kelar juga nih cerita hehe. Dum, dum, _so_… _how is it_, _guys_? _Is this dramatic enough_? Tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin ya sampe bikin mewek, orang nggak sedih gini -_- gue emang nggak bakat bikin cerita yang mengharukan. Oh ya, Hitsugaya Toushirou _is absolutely _Tite Kubo's, _not mine_. Kenapa sih dia nggak dicantumin di bab sebelumnya? Biar mengejutkan gitu loh hehehe..._ reviews_, _pretty please_? _Before I get the hell out of here_! M0.0by cabut dulu, _goodbye everyone_!


End file.
